justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Infestation at the Crash
Infestation at the Crash is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "A cargo jet has crashed inside of an infestation. There are Black Hand on-site, but they are losing ground." Bring any Rocket Launcher and a Demon Crossbow. Walkthrough Situation details There are a number of Black Hand soldiers fighting around the edge of the infestation, but they don't seem to be doing very well. This infestation has used a few big tendrils to grab and make use of several military vehicles. These include at least 2 Warchief Assault Tanks and 2 Longbow Cannon Trucks. If ignored, they would pose the biggest threat, so it's advised to start by blowing them up with a rocket launcher. As with the other infestations, there are a lot of demons (flying insect monsters) who keep arriving in small swarms. Possibly the most effective weapon against them is the Demon Crossbow, as it can kill them in a single hit. Destroy everything that glows pink/purple Most items here are as usual very easy to destroy, because they're very fragile. Some might be on the underside of the nearest indestructable giant tree, but they should be easy enough to find. As is normally the case, there is one special target that requires more attention, or a special weapon. :Rico, upon spotting it: "The journal say anything about a giant tree with growths all over it?" Javi responds something like that shooting at it would help. This is a giant tree-like thing with smaller bush-like things growing on it. Each of these bushes has a number of pink glowing things at the ends of its branches. The bushes keep moving, so it's difficult and wasteful to shoot at it with small arms fire. Instead, it's better to use any sort of explosives, or missiles. At one point while fighting it, Rico mentions that "The tree puked up another growth.". This happens only once, so it shouldn't be a problem. Destroy the "source" The source is in the middle of a giant indestructable tree-like thing with multiple branches radiating from the ground. These are convenient, because they provide something to grapple the "sources" leafs to. The source has 3 big leafs that need to be pulled apart, to expose its glowing areas. These areas each take 3 hits from a Demon Crossbow to destroy. Trivia *The location is said to be a "Black Hand outpost", but it's really more like a plane crash site with some Black Hand guarding it. Gallery Infestation at the Crash (BH SkyCastle Cargo Jet flies over).png|It's unknown if this was random, but a Black Hand SkyCastle Cargo Jet flew over just as the articles writer arrived here. Infestation at the Crash (shoot at these).png|Shoot at these. Infestation at the Crash (shoot at these too).png|Shoot at these too. Infestation at the Crash (some of these are slightly hidden).png|Some of these are slightly hidden under the indestructable branch. Also notice the nearby Warchief Assault Tank at the bottom. Infestation at the Crash (weird tree, to be blown up).png|The weird tree-like blowupable. Infestation at the Crash (fighting the tree).png|Fighting the tree. Infestation at the Crash (the source).png|The "source" looks like this here (pictured while the tendrils are still intact). Infestation at the Crash (area cleared).png|Area cleared. There's some exposed wreckage of a crashed plane. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Los Demonios